1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to floating platform modules, and more particularly to a floating platform module that can be used in isolation or joined with other like modules to form a customized floating platform of desired size and configuration.
2. Background of Art
Floating platforms, coupled with support structure and decking are used for many marine purposes. Common applications of such a float are in its use as a floating dock, a boat slip, a platform for employment of a marine tool, and the like.
Floating docks, for example, are commonly used in bodies of water that are susceptible to significant changes in water depth, as well as in locations where it is desirable to remove a dock for maintenance and/or seasonal reasons. Due to a floating dock having the property of rising and falling with the level of the water, at least to a limited degree, wave action, and rising and falling tides, the damage that oftentimes will occur to a boat that is tied to a fixed dock is far less severe when the dock also changes its level with the change in water depth. In addition, in those areas where, for example, ice forms along the shore lines during colder months, damage may be done to a permanently installed dock, whereas a floating dock is generally removable from the water so that it can be properly maintained and not subjected to the damage caused by freezing and thawing of the water.
One drawback to floating docks, as compared to their fixed counterparts, is that the floating docks are less stable due to buoyancy being the primary force that maintains them in position, as opposed to concrete pilings or other solid foundational structure. Thus, improvements to the stability of floating docks are always a desired innovation.
3. Objects and Advantages
It is a primary object and advantage of the present invention to provide a stable floating platform module.
It is a further object and advantage of the present invention to provide a module that may be interconnected to other modules to form a stable floating platform of desired size and configuration.
It is an additional object and advantage of the present invention to provide a floating platform module to which deck board may be easily attached and detached when desired.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.